The Waterfall of Pain
by becca duhhh
Summary: Jude needs him, she needs him to feel complete. But when her life goes downhill, she feels it is her fault, so she runs, but she always runs to him. I suck a summaries, please R&R.
1. The First Step

Jude's hair whipped around her face with the wind. She gently tucked it behind her ears and sighed. Below her shattered guitar. With all of the anger and pain she felt towards Tommy's disappearance, she had thrown it to the ground in fury. The Aria AF20 Acoustic Guitar had been a gift from her mother and father when she had first won Instant Star. Now it seemed worthless, for all of her inspiration was gone, it had left with Tommy.

Jude finally turned around and walked back towards G Major, leaving her guitar on the sidewalk. She entered G Major to find Darius anxiously pacing the hallway. Jude cleared his throat, causing Darius to jump in surprise, he quickly grabbed Jude's arm and dragged her into his office, "Jude…there is somebody to see you." He said hurriedly.

Jude's heart froze. She didn't like the tone of Darius' voice. It worried her. She took a step back muttering, "Who?" When she ran into something. She spun around finding out it was someone. He looked down at her and put on a hesitant smile, Darius plastered a fake smile on his face, knowing well that Jude could blow up at the visitor any minute, he left.

Finding they were alone alone, Jude looked down at her shoes, and then looked back up at him. She put a hand to his cheek, trying to make sure that he was real. Then she slapped him. Tommy looked back at Jude, holding his cheek, Jude pounded his chest with her balled up fists, "What were you thinking?" She sobbed, angry tears of joy pouring down her cheeks, she pushed him away from her and then began to pound him again, "Leaving me like that! What were you thinking?" She didn't feel her knees go out from under her, but she did feel Tommy catch her halfway down.

They kneeled together, Tommy slowly stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth in her arms. "Tommy…" "Jude…" Tommy said, lifting her eyes to his. "I…I love you."

Before Tommy could answer, a very hyper Sadie came barging through the door. She saw Tommy and Jude kneeling together and laughed, "Well hello! Sorry for interrupting! I'll come back later!" She slammed the door and skipped down the hall.

Tommy looked back at Jude, "I'm sorry Jude." But before he could say anymore, Jude was running down the hall. She knew what he was going to say, _it never happened, it never will, I can't do this, I can't love you. _She exited the building and ran outside. She heard Sadie and Tommy's frightened cries, and she saw the white SUV speeding towards her. She heard her heart stop.

Does it suck? Let me know! Read and Review please!


	2. Head On

Tommy and Sadie paced the halls of Huntington General. Tommy's face was as pale as a sheet, and Sadie's was stained with her old mascara and tears. A very agitated Darius came through the hospital doors, Liam at his heels, as always.

Darius stopped mid-step in front of Tommy. His eyes burned into the ground until he finally had the courage to look up at Darius. In the corporate world, Darius was a hungry fisherman, he would reel in everyone he could, and then when he wanted to ruin one of their lives, he would make them do taco commercials when they were 16, and set the rest free.

To Tommy's surprise, Darius pulled him into a light hug, patting his back he muttered, "She'll get through this." Tommy released Darius quickly and nodded, the frown not fading from his pain stricken face. Sadie turned at the sight of Liam, and Liam nodded in her direction.

Sadie walked up to him, "She went right…right through the window…and I…I saw her…I _heard her_ scream." New tears began to fall in place of the dried ones, her shoulders trembled, and the hospital was a good 25 degrees lower than the already freezing temperatures outside.

Liam hastily put his overcoat on Sadie's shoulder, and showed a caring side for once, by holding her close to him, letting her tears fall onto his shirt. Tommy sat down in one of the highly uncomfortable waiting room chairs and put the heel of his hand to his forehead. He tried hard to keep the faith, hope, and bravery alive in himself, for if it died in Jude, it died in all of them.

The only way he could keep it alive, was to remember all of the times he felt safe with Jude, even if it was bickering and quarreling, he still felt whole, safe, and content when he was by her side.

It took three hours, three long hours of tears and worry, until the doctor came out. He immediately recognized the only sobbing group of people and walked over. Everybody was on full alert; they straightened themselves up and look at the doctor with uncertainty.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, he then looked up to see 4 anxious faces awaiting the news, he cleared his throat three more times, Sadie finally cried, "Tell us the damn news already!" Before she duck ped into Liam's arms again, crying into his shoulder.

"Miss Harrison, Mr. Quincy, Mr. Mills, Mr. Fenway…Miss Harrison suffered a broken rib, some internal bleeding, a severe concussion….when she was hit by the truck…"

"SUV." They all stated in unison.

The doctor shot everyone puzzle looks and then said, "Well, the point is…she's…"

OOHHH CLIFFIE! R&R! 


End file.
